


Impressive

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, No specific pairing, Other, dutch talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine talking to the team when you subconsiously start talking in Dutch and the whole team has no idea what you are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> It is was so amazing to write this! As a Dutch person and writer I have thought about posting something written completly in Dutch here before but since that won’t be fun for you all (seriously who here understands Dutch besides the Dutch people? Do I even have Dutch followers? I never thought about that holy leo mcshizzle) I decided to write this!
> 
> Also, the reader is based on me whenever I am getting tired and I am talking to friends who don’t understand any Dutch. Okay, I don’t start talking in Dutch completly but I do find myself struggling with basic grammar rules and my Dutch mind taking over my English one. It’s very fun to experience xD
> 
> This work was first posted on my tumblr account so if you recognise it from somewhere it's probably from there :)

The room was crowded with people, people you did not recognise and people you did not want to start a conversation with. Too many people with too many stories and too many intentions on this ungodly hour, awake and ready to participate in a meeting you wanted to get out of as soon as possible. You had to attend though, something you wished wasn’t reality yet it was. You were still tired from the mission that you had just returned from, and you just knew that nothing good would happen when you were tired.   
Your teammates were all seated around the large table, surrounded by business people who were all interested in whatever Tony wanted to sell them. Why the team should be participating in it was something that you hadn’t figured out yet. You fell on the table with your head, trying to block out all of the noices that were surrounding.  
“You okay doll?”  
You were happy that Bucky sat next to you, that there was at least someone you know close to you so you wouldn’t have to surpress the thoughts to murder everyone that wanted to have a ‘friendly’ chat.  
“Yeah, I’m just… tired, je know?”  
You immidiatly started cursing in your head. It took you way longer than usual to form an answer and you could swear that some of the words weren’t even English at all. This was going to be a long day.

Maybe you were physically at the meeting, hearing about the new plan from Tony that involved the Avengers, a bunch of schoolkids and the media, but mentally, you were sure you had fallen asleep. You hadn’t paid that much attention, only answering some of the questions but passing most of them on to James. Your mind was working against you and you really wanted to go back to your room and sleep for some days.  
You could hear the chairs around you moving, signaling that the meeting was over. You wanted to get out of the chair but someone stopped you.  
“You do know that we are staying, right?”  
“Ja, sorry.”  
The words you said reminded you of something from the past but you couldn’t really point down what it exactly was. As you sat down again Bucky looked at you weirdly but you didn’t notice, instead looking at the table and wating until everyone was gone.  
You could feel the sleepiness creeping back into your body and you just wished that this all would be over soon.  
You were dazing of but promptly woken up again by Tony, who had clapped in his hands as an attempt to get everyone’s attention. Well, mostly yours since the rest of the team was still awake and paying attention, unlike you.  
“What I want to know is your opinion on the presented idea.”  
“What I want to know is why you thought that it was a good idea to first present this plan to the public and then discuss with us and if we even want to do this.”  
You snickered at the answer Steve had given him, voicing the thoughts that the most of you were probably having. Tony decided to just ignore him, instead focussing on the fact that you weren’t that present during the presentation. Not that you cared though. The only thing you did care about was when you could get back to your relationship with your bed.  
“[Y/N], do you have anything to say? Anything to ask? Did you get anything from the meeting or were you just sleeping?”  
“Haha, heel grappig Tony. En voor als je het wilt weten, ik heb het wel allemaal mee gekregen, ik was en ben gewoon te moe om er iets op te zeggen. Kunnen we trouwens opschieten met whatever we hiermee willen bereiken want ik wil eigenlijk terug naar mijn bed. Ik heb hem een week moeten missen door die missie en ik wil het eigenlijk niet nog langer maken.”  
The confused looks that the others were giving you were making you a little uncomfortable. For as far as you know there had been nothing wrong with what you just had said but their looks made you question yourself, not really sure if you could even trust yourself.  
“Uhm, waarom kijken jullie mij zo aan? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?”  
“[Y/N], what exactly are you saying?”  
“Hoe bedoel je, wat ben ik aan het zeggen? Gasten, ik wil gewoon terug naar mijn bed is dat teveel gevraagd?”  
Everybody was just stairing at you in confusion and you could swear that the tension hanging around you all was enough to break a diamond.  
“I’m really sorry [Y/N], but I have no idea about what you just said whatsoever.”  
You looked at him, trying to understand why he was saying it and what had made him not understand what you had said. What made them not understand.   
It didn’t take long before you realised why the words you had said earlier had sounded funny to you, why everyone surrounding you didn’t understand the meaning of them.   
“Van alles wat er kon gebeuren moest er dit gebeuren.”  
You stood up, shoving back your chair as you tried to avoid eyecontact with your teammates, not knowing what to do. Sure, you were tired and you knew that whenever you were tired you started doing stupid things but never had it happened to you that you had completly fallen back to your first language.  
“FRIDAY, kan je alsjeblieft de rest vertellen dat ik naar bed ga?”  
You knew that FRIDAY was the one that could understand you - or so you hoped - and before you left the room, you turned around one last time, an apologetic look on your face as you looked at the people in the room, all of them confused about what was happening.  
“Het spijt me echt van wat er net is gebeurd.”  
With that you left the room, not intending to talk to any of your teammembers in the upcoming weeks if that was possible.

Even though your bed was the comfiest as possible and you were beyond tired you couldn’t fall asleep. Instead you found yourself looking up to your ceiling, the thoughts clouding your mind as you were wondering what had caused your fallback in the meeting.  
You hadn’t been talking in Dutch for years since you left your home country to go to America. Sure, sometimes you still found yourself struggling with the English language but you had never found yourself speaking in Dutch without even realising it.  
A small knock on your door took your attention away from your ever-clouded mind and even though you were curious who was standing there, you had no intention on actually letting them inside your room.  
The door opened anyways and you mentally cursed for forgetting to lock it, something that you hadn’t thought of when all that had took over your mind was your bed and how much you had missed it.  
You were alarmed when you didn’t just hear the footsteps of one person but from multiple and you tried to look up while staying face-flat on your bed.  
“Are you alright doll?”  
Bucky’s soothing voice always had a calming effect on you but right now that effect was probably still in the meeting room, as you noticed the stress slowly creeping back into your body.  
A groan left your lips as you felt the space next to you dip, a couple of people taking place around you - was that seriously necessary?  
“Why didn’t you ever tell us that you were from Europe?”  
You didn’t bother to look up as you replied, not entirely expecting that question but it didn’t surprise you that much.  
“You never asked.”  
You felt a hand on your shoulder, one that felt smaller than the ones of the boys that you knew were in your room and you wished they could all just dissapear, leaving you alone with your worries and your thoughts and -  
“It would have made things easier if we had known.”  
Of course, Wanda was there. Normally you would have talked about anything with her but you felt yourself shying away, realising that she could look in your mind and maybe even read your thoughts and what were you even thinking when -  
“Hey, [Y/N], calm down, calm down.”  
“Turn around doll, otherwise you might suffocate.”  
You rolled on your bed, falling against a wall of bodies that felt familiar as you took in a deep breath, not realising that you had needed that. The tears were slowly streaming down your cheeks and you felt embarassed by how you were acting in front of your friends.  
They weren’t with that many people as you originally thought. Bucky and Steve sat to your left, both trying to check if you were okay, accompanied by Wanda on your right who still had a hand on your shoulder.  
You just stared up towards the ceiling, not daring to look any of them as you spoke.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Your voice was raspy but you were happy that the few words that you managed to say were in normal English instead of your stupid language.  
“Don’t be. You know, it was honestly quite impressive what you did.”  
You moved your body up, looking Steve in the eye as you processed his words.  
“What?”  
“Well, you were sitting there, just talking on in some foreign language that none of us had heard before and you didn’t seem to notice or decide to change that, instead just continue talking. I mean, that was kind off impressive.”  
You smiled softly, still not feeling happy but at least knowing that they didn’t completly hate you.  
“Dutch. I was talking in Dutch without realising it. Have been since I was born actually.”  
Bucky’s voice made you look at him as your smile widened at his words.  
“That doesn’t make it any less impressive doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ja, sorry : Yes, sorry
> 
> Haha, heel grappig Tony. En voor als je het wilt weten, ik heb het wel allemaal mee gekregen, ik was en ben gewoon te moe om er iets op te zeggen. Kunnen we trouwens opschieten met whatever we hiermee willen bereiken want ik wil eigenlijk terug naar mijn bed. Ik heb hem een week moeten missen door die missie en ik wil het eigenlijk niet nog langer maken. : Haha, very funny Tony. And if you want to know, I did understand everything that was said, I was just too tired to comment anything on it. Can we by the way hurry up with whatever we are trying to reach here because I actually want to go back to my bed. I had to miss it for a week because of the mission and I don’t want to make that time any longer.
> 
> Uhm, waarom kijken jullie mij zo aan? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd? : Uhm, why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? 
> 
> Hoe bedoel je, wat ben ik aan het zeggen? Gasten, ik wil gewoon terug naar mijn bed is dat teveel gevraagd? : What do you mean, what exactly am I saying? Guys, I just want to go back to my bed is that too much to ask?
> 
> Van alles wat er kon gebeuren moest er dit gebeuren : From everything that could happen this had to happen.
> 
> FRIDAY, kan je alsjeblieft de rest vertellen dat ik naar bed ga? : FRIDAY, can you please tell the rest that I am going to bed?
> 
> Het spijt me echt van wat er net is gebeurd. : I am really sorry about what just happened.
> 
> (Translations aren’t spot on word on word translated, but more in a way like how do I let this sentence make sense in English? Let’s translate it that way!)


End file.
